Ciclos
by al-fayeed
Summary: x. Todo ciclo tem um fim.


Ela sempre soube que poucas horas eram mais que suficiente para desmoronar dias de felicidade (ou o mais perto de felicidade que ela poderia alcançar), mas o que realmente lhe dava nos nervos era sua incapacidade de saber quando essas más horas estavam chegando. Eram tão rápidas quanto as sinapses de seu cérebro.

Às 17:33:45.17 tudo ocorria bem, simplesmente normal. 17:33:45.18 e tudo desmoronou. Era tristemente irônico porque ela poderia quase afirmar que as coisas _literalmente_ desmoronaram.

i. Talvez devesse se sentir horrível por ignorar.

O barulho de latas caindo lhe pegou desprevenida e a assustou, depois seguiu o som estrondeante de alguém caindo no chão. Um som que seus ouvidos já acostumados sempre reconheceriam.

A questão era: já ouvira o mesmo barulho tantas vezes que aprendeu como ignorá-lo.

ii. Talvez a pior parte da história sempre fosse ser o vazio que ela sentia.

Aquela sensação estranha a incomodava de maneiras catastróficas. Não tinha intenção alguma de ajudar. Se estivesse sendo sincera, ela só precisava de um copo d'água e por sorte ou azar - era difícil decidir – a porta do quarto ao lado estava aberta.

Ver aquilo lhe fez ter visões. Flashbacks. A cena era terrivelmente familiar, só que talvez pior por um detalhe muito relevante.

O homem barrigudo ao qual tinha o desprazer de chamar de pai (quando queria algo) estava largado em uma posição estranha na cama, do tipo que ninguém conseguiria manter se fosse capaz de se mover. Sua boca escancarada e olhos meio abertos lhe deram calafrios.

O detalhe relevante era que: aquela que tinha lhe dado o desprazer de vir à vida estava sentada bem ao lado, agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Talvez fosse o álcool.

Porém, ela não tinha intenção de ajudar, então seguiu até as escadas e foi completar seu objetivo primário: beber água.

Além do mais, se quem realmente deveria ajudar não se prontificou a fazer algo, por que mesmo deveria _ela_ intervir?

iii. "_Eu pareço rocha/Eu queria ser rocha/Mas eu nasci flor."_

Nasceu flor, cresceu flor, mas foi privada de tantos cuidados que se tornou o que tanto almejava: rocha.

Sólida.

Inanimada.

Morbidamente, gostava de pensar que estava morta. Era assim que explicava à si mesma o porquê de ser invisível.

iv. Talvez ela devesse pedir ajuda.

Com a porta de seu quarto deixada aberta, pôde ouvir o som agoniado do homem tentando respirar. Ele puxou o ar com força múltiplas vezes pela boca e tossiu alto, depois apagou. Àquela que ele chamava de esposa continuava em toda sua glória, sentada ao seu lado com uma taça de vinho na mão. Sua linguagem corporal dizia – gritava – duas coisas: _estou completamente bêbada; não me importo se meu marido estiver morrendo agora._

Por dois minutos seguidos, ela encarou a parede. Depois começou a sussurrar. Falava como se estivesse no meio de uma conversa com um amigo e não pudessem ser ouvidos.

Por um segundo lhe veio o pensamento "_enlouqueci_", mas deixou-o de lado. Não estava louca. Ela tinha plena consciência de que sussurrava para uma parede, mas gostava de fingir que alguém a escutava. E tinha o bônus de não incomodar sua amiga, que já tinha perdido muitas horas aturando seus dramas.

Depois de mais de uma hora de conflito, marchou até o quarto ao lado.

-Não acha melhor chamar uma ambulância logo? Ou prefere esperar até amanhã e ver se ele entra em coma enquanto dorme mais uma vez?

A mulher riu. Grogue.

-Sabe o que é isso? Bebida. Bebeu como se toda a bebida do mundo fosse acabar hoje e não aguentou. Por que devo chamar uma ambulância? Fazer alarde e passar vergonha? Muito obrigada. –Fez uma pausa e depois continuou com desdém. –Se ele não acordar amanhã, eu ligo.

Então que seja.

v. _"Não me sinto bem."_

Dois minutos sem uma resposta e ela já estava arrependida de ter enviado a maldita mensagem. Mas talvez nem fosse tão ruim assim, se fosse para explicar o sentimento em seu peito, não saberia escolher as palavras corretas.

Só precisava de algo para se distrair por algumas horas.

Por alguns minutos que fosse.

Minutos depois, checou o celular: nada. Mais dez minutos e ainda não tinha resposta. Não estava com ânimo nem mesmo para se zangar com a ausência da amiga. Desligou o celular.

Tinha vergonha dos seus pais, vergonha do vício deles.

Vicio parecia ser uma terrível praga que assolava a família, assombrando geração pós geração. Seu avô materno era um alcoólatra que apresentou ao filho de 12 anos o hábito ridículo. Fazia o garoto ingerir bebidas com teor alcóolico alto para "mostrá-lo como ser um homem". O destino de seu tio foi crescer um homem destruído por dentro e por fora, alcóolatra e briguento. Constantemente ouvia histórias sobre suas bebedeiras, como da vez em que quase matou a própria esposa, acertando uma faca de caça em seu abdômen. Ou da vez que atirou um martelo na cabeça do filho.

O casamento acabou e seu filho o odiava, apenas esperava sua morte para que pudesse herdar a casa.

Sua mãe, hipocritamente, sempre mostrava desaprovação diante das ações de seu irmão.

Dormiu com o horror que aquele nojo lhe causava.

vi. A estupidez humana sempre a surpreenderia.

Pela manhã, seu pai acordou. Grogue, cambaleante e aéreo, como se não estivesse de fato acordado. Sua mãe riu enquanto lhe explicava que ele estava bem, e que tinha misturado antidepressivos com cerveja.

Pouco depois do almoço, ele saiu e comprou mais bebida. Se embebedaram de novo.

vii. Primeiras vezes.

Soprava lentamente, observando a fumaça que saía de sua boca ser dissipada aos poucos e desaparecer completamente no ar.

Lembrou-se do seu primeiro cigarro, na semana em que tentou suicídio pela primeira vez. Já que iria morrer mesmo, não havia problema em experimentar. Seus pais não estavam em casa e ela foi até o quintal. Sentando-se perto do muro, onde o sol não a alcançava, colocou um cigarro entre os lábios secos e puxou o ar pelo pequeno tubo uma vez, provando o gosto forte do tabaco. Depois de acender, puxou a fumaça para a boca levemente, segurando por alguns segundos antes de tragar. O processo foi menos desconfortável do que pensou.

Dois dias depois, mandou uma mensagem para sua amiga com um curto "me perdoe".

Estava sentada em uma poça formada pelo próprio sangue, com os pulsos dilacerados caídos em seu colo, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la. Se sentia tonta e o chamado parecia vir de longe.

-Demi, a Selena está aqui.

Foi tudo o que ouviu por alguns minutos até baterem na porta. Três batidas e o silêncio voltou. Ninguém tentou abrir a porta, nem a chamou mais uma vez. Após alguns minutos as batidas voltaram, dessa vez com um certo senso de urgência, e continuaram até um baque mais alto.

Com a porta já arrombada, Selena foi a primeira a entrar. Sua voz perdida em meio ao desespero e o coração sendo esmagado pelo medo.

Seu pai, por outro lado, não parecia exatamente preocupado. Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, simplesmente chamou por sua mulher:

-Dianna, venha ver isso.

Selena tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto via Patrick levar a filha até o carro. Dianna a segurava pelo braço como se estivesse levando uma criança malcriada para seu quarto, onde ficaria de castigo. O aperto era sufocante para os olhos de Selena.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Patrick ficou do lado de fora. Selena quase empurrou Dianna para fora da sala quando ela, com veneno ardente em sua voz, murmurou para a filha que nem sequer lutava para se manter consciente:

-Como é que você me faz uma estupidez dessa? Você quer morrer e deixar todas as propriedades para a filha bastarda do teu pai? Não trabalhei duro para isso.

Sua filha estava morrendo, entretanto tudo que ela enxergava era sua única herdeira indo embora e deixando o campo de batalha livre para uma bastarda.

Selena passou duas semanas na casa da Lovato, garantindo seu bem-estar. Seus pais agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, escondendo o ocorrido de todos porque Dianna achava uma vergonha sua filha, que sempre teve tudo o que quis e tudo do melhor, ter tentado se matar.

O resto foi efeito dominó. Tudo o que Demi fazia era parte de seu método de autodestruição.

Estava caminhando perto da pista de skate quando um garoto se aproximou com uma conversinha barata. Não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo. Nem sabia seu nome. Foi a primeira vez que beijou um estranho na rua.

Nem mesmo gostava de garotos, mas talvez aquilo lhe fizesse sentir alguma coisa.

_Errado._

Em uma rave foi onde cheirou sua primeira carreira de cocaína. Numa balada underground, onde provou da excitação do ecstasy. No quarto de um estranho, em um apartamento de um bairro com má reputação, escondida no closet, teve sua primeira viagem ruim com a ajuda do ácido.

Também teve a primeira vez que escapou da vista de seus pais durante um evento importante para transar com um estranho em sua casa; todas as primeiras vezes se repetiram, e repetiram, _e repetiram_...

viii. Por alguma razão, Selena nunca a abandonou.

Depois de um mês viajando à trabalho, seus pais resolveram comemorar com uma noite de bebedeira.

Às 3 horas da manhã, Selena era acordada por Demi pulando em cima da sua cama.

-E é isso o que acontece quando não fechamos a janela antes de ir dormir, crianças.

-Sai daqui. –Riu, empurrando Demi para o chão. –Você me assustou.

-Quer dar uma volta por aí?

Não seria a primeira vez que Demi a chamava para um passeio no meio da madrugada, nem a segunda, ou terceira. Mas quando Selena acendeu a luz do abajur, e seus olhos focaram no olhar aéreo da Lovato, ela sentiu que havia algo errado. Segurou as mãos da amiga e perguntou com preocupação na voz qual era o problema.

-Meus pais estavam bêbados e começaram a discutir. Não consegui dormir com os gritos e barulho de coisas quebrando e tomei um rivotril, mas não fez efeito e eu não tinha mais nenhum comprimido, eu estava com raiva e acabei aqui. Você é meu melhor remédio.

Selena a abraçou com força e puxou Demi para debaixo dos cobertores. Continuaram abraçadas até dormirem.

Tomaram café da manhã no quarto para que Mandy não visse Demi e desconfiasse de algo, e com uma gaveta de roupas exclusivamente suas, Demi não se preocupou em ir para casa antes da aula.

Nem Patrick nem Dianna perceberam a ausência da filha.

No final do dia, Selena não deixou que Demi fosse para casa.

Por volta das dez da noite, Patrick telefonou. Demi desligou segundos depois de dizer que passaria o final de semana com Selena.

ix. Cicatrizes que queimam.

Depois de uma semana particularmente perturbada, Demi encontrou calma nos braços de Selena. A mão que acariciava seu cabelo lhe relaxava, e o ambiente silencioso lhe passava segurança.

Tentou manter o foco no filme que passava, porém seus olhos sempre acabavam encarando o mesmo ponto em seu pulso esquerdo. Sem o relógio que usava sempre, a cicatriz se fazia visível.

Por um momento tudo estava bem e então ela começou a chorar. Deixou que Selena lhe confortasse enquanto todas as mágoas lhe escapavam pelos olhos. Pediu desculpas quando se recompôs e sorriu com a gentileza da amiga.

Ao que parecia, ela tinha um anjo na terra.

x. Todo ciclo tem um fim.

O ar fugiu de seus pulmões no momento que viu o caixão. Aquilo tornava a situação real demais e Selena queria acreditar que ainda tinha tempo para salvar sua amiga. O soluço angustiado que precedeu as lágrimas doeu-lhe o peito e aquele terror súbito não lhe deixava se aproximar. Mandy afagou suas costas, e esperou pacientemente até que Selena desse o primeiro passo para entrar na catedral.

Demi parecia em paz, finalmente. A pele estava mais pálida do que o de costume mas fora esse detalhe, essa era a mesma Demi para quem Selena tinha dito "durma bem. Eu te amo" duas noites atrás.

O choro da avó de Demi era um som distante na cabeça de Selena, como uma música de fundo enquanto ela tentava processar o que se passava no momento.

Braços fortes lhe seguraram antes que caísse no chão e levaram-na para longe do caixão. Lutou, mesmo estando tonta demais para conseguir ficar em pé sozinha, para que lhe soltassem. Não queria sair de perto. Aquele era o seu último momento com Demi e não queria perder nem um minuto. Lhe deram um copo de água e sua mãe a abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido para que ficasse calma. Sabia que Selena não queria palavras de conforto.

Permaneceu no cemitério após o enterro, sentada ao lado da lápide fria. A foto da garota sorridente partia seu coração. As memórias lhe causavam dor física e já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.

Ao invés de dizer adeus, sussurrou "até amanhã" e foi embora.


End file.
